


Nagron drabble

by spartytime



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spartytime/pseuds/spartytime
Summary: Nasir has a revelation.





	Nagron drabble

It is a rare thing for Nasir to cast eyes on a sleeping Agron.

Usually the two would rise together each morning, Agron’s life as a gladiator and now rebel warrior has moulded him into a light sleeper, ensuring he is prepared to confront any possible threat. Similarly, Nasir is prone to being awoken by the slightest sound or touch, a result from his time as a slave.

But today is different. His German is deep in slumber, body entirely still save for the rise and fall of his bare chest. For the past week Agron had been awake until the early hours of the morning in discussion with Spartacus and the others, crafting their own strategies and trying to predict those of Glabber. Nasir knows he must be exhausted for him to still be asleep, to be letting his guard down even if only for a few hours. The only complaint he had heard from his lover’s lips was his distaste at having to converse with the “fucking Gaul” so late into the night.

It warms Nasir’s heart to see his gladiator so content, the gods having granted them a moment of peace so Agron can rest without interruption. The Syrian subtly shifts his position on their bed of furs so that he is perched on his side in order to observe the other man more closely. Near-fatal wound obtained on return from the mines is no longer in danger of reopening, but he is careful nonetheless.

Nasir remembers when he first began to share Agron’s bed. The older man had insisted on gathering only the finest furs and blankets found in the villas they had taken so that Nasir was as comfortable as possible. The thought makes his lips curve upwards, there are few things he enjoys more than admiring Agron, grasping every opportunity to memorize every inch of his  body.

Watching him now, Nasir can see that Agron is entirely placid as he sleeps, not the slightest hint of a scowl or a pout on his face. His dark lashes appear as soft as feathers, fanning out to add a gentle touch to a man usually so defiant.

The vivid green orbs underneath are even softer when gaze is cast upon the Syrian. Nasir’s attention shift’s to Agron’s skin, tanned from time spent training under the harsh sun and scarred in countless places from where Roman shits had managed to get in a hit before being sent to the afterlife.

But there are other marks on Agron’s body, the ones he wears with just as much pride as the ones left there from battle. These are ones created by Nasir. Tiny, fading red spots litter Agron’s neck and jaw from where Nasir had sucked the skin into his mouth, matching the ones Agron had left on his inner thighs.

There are faint scratches on Agron’s back from where Nasir had dragged his nails across his skin, put there last night when Agron had taken him slow and deep, drawing sinful moans from the smaller man. Agron had taken Nasir’s cock into his mouth afterwards, a thing the German has an inherent desire for, preening under Nasir's attention. 

It's only now that Nasir realises just how deep his feelings for Agron run. He doesn't just desire him.

He  _loves_ him. 

Nasir's breath hitches as the word plays over and over in his mind. He has few moments to dwell on his thoughts before green eyes are fluttering open, the owner of them smiling widely once they focus on the man beside him. 

'I love you.' 

The words have left Nasir's mouth before he even has time to contemplate them and he curses himself for acting so rashly. But his fear is unwarranted for Agron's smile only grows wider, "And I you," he murmurs before reaching over to brush a strand of Nasir's raven hair behind his ear and kissing him softly. "You are my heart, Nasir."

Nasir now knows that to love, is to truly live freely.  


End file.
